Wolf Brother
by BlindandMute
Summary: Have you ever heard a voice but never knew where it came from? Well someone can hear a language only he can understand. In this fic he will have to destroy a montstus evil with the help of some unlikly friend only he can understand and communicate with
1. Chapter 1

_Well I'm writing a new Fic__ about__ Link and here is the full summary._

_Even though Link cannot become a wolf he still can understand what other wolfs are speaking. A Demon soul has come out and into the body of the bear it is Link's job to destroy before it kills every living thing in the forest. Along the way he meets a wolf cub and when he yips howls or barks he is communicating to Link in wolf talk. Together they will try to vanquish a new evil in the body of a brown bear._

Chapter: 1

In the small home town of Ordon our young hero Link was lying in front of his house and just relaxing. That is until he heard someone. _Where is everyone? Why won't anybody play with me? _ Link walked over to the mouth of the gate that led to the spirits spring and saw that it wasn't a person but a small baby wolf cub lost, hungry and alone. But he heard it speak English didn't he? How did he understand him?

The wolf cub was also confused. His scent was half wolf and half not. He had no tail and yet he could understand him? His eyes were one for a wolf but he did not look like one. What is he? The wolf cud yipped and barked. That would have been what a normal human would hear but Link heard something else. _Do you want to play with me?_ The young cub asked. Link couldn't believe it he could understand wolf talk!

Link pondered, how could he speak to the wolf back? He tried. He gave a yip and howl as if responding. _Sure why not? _ The wolf gave a wolfish grin and started to run for his friend to chase him. As a normal wolf cub would do he tackled Link and started to play rough with him, biting his ears and fingers.

His little friend was still confused. Was he a wolf or not? He played just like one, he talked in wolf tongue, and he had that particular scent of one. He didn't care he had a friend. After they were done playing the wolf whined and growled. Link couldn't fully understand but he picked up the words. _Hungry. Food. Eat._ Link understood, the poor cub was hungry. The two went back inside the house and Link gave the cub a nice piece of Ordon goat meat.

While he was eating Link thought. What name should I give him? While he was thinking the wolf cub barked happily announcing that he was done. He had meat juice all over his face. Link laughed and he gave him a good name. "Wolf, I'll call you Wolf". Link didn't know if the cub understood or not but he continued his wolf grin.

Night came by and Link's new friend yawned. He thought about something. He couldn't just tell this cub to leave maybe he didn't have a pack anymore. So he kept Wolf with him. Night went by and morning came. Link looked around as was surprised to see Wolf cuddling up to him. That was odd. Wasn't Wolf sleeping on the floor before he went to sleep? Poor thing he must have done this every night with his mother and father.

Link got dressed and headed out side with Wolf right behind him. He saw the village children and they all crowded over him and Wolf. "Aww you never told me you had a pet Link!" Beth said. Wolf growled at them _Who__ are these strange looking creatures? And why are they looking at me? _ Link laughed at his little friend. "What's so funny Link?" He forgot only he could understand Wolf, and talking in wolf tongue would really get the kids scared".

The kids soon left and Wolf and Link went to the spirit spring. When they got there wolf growled. The only words Link understood were _Bad smell_. What did that mean? He heard thumping, Wolf fur started to stand on its end "Uff!" Wolf barked_ Danger!_ Then Link heard it, its roar was unmistakable. A bear, he wanted to run out of the spring but he was too late. The bear caught his scent and blocked the gate with his massive body.

This bear isn't normal thought Link. It was MUCH bigger in size and its eyes were blood red. Link couldn't stop looking at it. But as he was he felt like his soul was being ripped out of his body. He grew fatigue and tore his gaze away from the bear's direction and looked at Wolf. He was a cub so of course he was scared. Wolf ran behind Link. This bear was much too big to slaughter with a sword. So he waited, the bear charged at him but he managed to dodge. Link scooped Wolf in his hands and ran toward the village.

"Bear, there's a bear!" Everyone bolted their doors shut and prayed to god not to let the bear get them. Rusl was the only one left. He was brave a new only one tactic to get rid of bears. He lit a torch and started to move it in front of the bear. Even though there was a demon soul inside of the bear, it still had the mind of one and the first fear of bears is fire. It ran back toward the woods. "Link how did you lure a bear here?" Link sighed he was going to have a lot of explaining to do.

"……..And that's when the bear came" finished Link. Rusl sighed, to Link his past is a mystery and now he will soon find out. "Link, I cannot explain what is happening now but you may understand from princess Zelda. Go to her and find out what has occurred" Link was to go to Hyrule castle the next day so he prepared his things and went to sleep and hoping the bear would come while he was sleeping.

_Like it? Love it? Hate it? PLEASE tell me I want to know so be sure to _READ AND REVIEW_ Ok__ now I'm going to destroy the Oreo factory_


	2. Chapter 2

…_…………………………__..Oh! I'm on? Well umm sorry folks I didn't plan out what I was going to write so let's just skip to the story._

Chapter: 2

Wolf was excited he finally got to leave the Faron Woods and discover someplace new. Link on the other hand wasn't so thrilled. What bad news is Zelda going to give him? What life risking journey will he have to complete this time? He didn't know. He didn't want to know. Night came by briskly and they still didn't make it to Hyrule castle. So Link decided to camp out for the night. Wolf was too energetic to sleep _Come on!_ Wolf yipped _Play with me!_ He started to nibble at Link's ears but he wanted to sleep. _No!_ He growled at the cub _Go to sleep!_ Wolf obeyed if there's one thing Wolf knew it's that Link was the pack leader and he was a follower and do everything he says. Wolf treats him as one of his own kind.

Morning came and Link FINALLY awoke. But when he did Wolf was nowhere to be found. He ran outside and to his relief Wolf was there stalking a grasshopper. Link laughed. Before they knew it they were on their way toward castle town. God it would have been much easier if Midna was around but they were close so it shouldn't take that long. Ok I'm going to skip they got to the castle happy? Link ordered Wolf to stay by Epona but he wouldn't listen so they both went.

Ok blah blah blah they got past the guards and into Zelda's room. "Link?, Oh Link you're here I have some explaining to do". She sighed and motioned him to sit on the chair with Wolf. "Link that bear you saw, it's not a bear, it's possessed with a soul of a demon but that demon didn't go there itself. Oh no a masked man had summoned it with unknown power and ordered in to cause havoc and destruction. So that's what it's doing now. We don't know who did this horrible thing but there's one thing I know it's that whoever made that bear is trying to get rid of you for good. So Link I ask you please track down this bear and kill it once and for all".

How will Link be able to track the bear? "And one more thing before you go" Zelda said. "Keep the cub with you at all times he will be able to warn you when the bear is near and help you find it" Wow it was like she was reading his mind. He set off to begin his adventure. Zelda helped too. She gave him food and supplies. Once again they were in Hyrule field but something strange happened. Wolf sniffed the ground and growled. _Predator_That's all Link understood from the cub until he realized why, the bear was in front of them looking for their scent. Link panicked he didn't know what to do but Wolf gave him an idea. Wolf was running around a tree with fruit. Without wasting a second Link took the fruit off the tree and smothered himself with juice masking his scent so the bear wouldn't find him.

He did the same to Wolf now he had to think. What is a demons most hated fear? From all his life experience all he knows OR THINKS the demons weakness is light. Where will he find light? An idea came to him he will talk to one of the lights spirits. Now all he had to do was sneak past the bear and this was going to be hard. He couldn't take Epona because he wasn't going to smother her in juice so now he has to walk ALL the way back. What a bummer. The bear was still trying to catch their scent but thanks to the juice he didn't find them.

They made it past the bear. But soon they would have to confront it again. It will take awhile to get to Faron suggesting that that is the closest spirit spring to them but they will just have to deal with it. Wolf whined and yipped like the little cub he is. _Hungry! I'm hungry brother!_ He whined. Link chuckled and opened his backpack thing to see what Zelda had packed for him. Cheese, milk, meat and weapons. Well that's good thought Link. He took out some cheese and fed it to Wolf you was munching away at it happily.

As they were crossing Hyrule field yet again Link saw something. It wasn't ordinary, some beast in the form of a wolf. Its body was black, its ears and forepaws were red. And so was half of its tail. It had a chain on its neck but it was torn like someone was trying to tear it off and the torn chain hung from its collar. They just stood there looking at each other. Wolf didn't seem afraid, he actually ran up to him and started yipping barking and all other stuff. Link didn't fully understand what he was saying.

Wolf ran back to Link. _Friend! Friend!_ He barked _He's a friend! _That demon looking wolf is good? Link took a good long stare at this THING. He wasn't even sure if it's a real wolf, but it's worth giving it a try. The demonic looking wolf ran over to a small hole in a cliff and started howling _This__ way! This way! _He howled. Link and Wolf followed and squeezed through the narrow passage way. When they got out they were amazed at where this wolf took them. It was some kind of spiritual place with a spring.

"Where are we?" Link said aloud. A bright light was seen and 4 outlined figures were able to be seen through the light. As the light faded the 4 light spirits stood in front of him. So it was true. This demonic looking wolf was trying to help them as if he was been sent by someone. "What should I call you?" Link asked to the red and black wolf. "I know! I'll call you Rianix"

_Well that's it for chapter two I'm going to sleep now because I have nothing better to do………………………………………..I need an accomplice to help me destroy the Oreo factory anybody in? Oh and one more thing __**READ AND REVIEW**_


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm bored and I have nothing to say so let's get on with it._

Link and Wolf were following Rianix. Link was curious so he tried to ask Rianix in wolf talk a question. _So Rianix why are you helping us?"_Asked Link. Rianix stopped in his tracks he asked himself this question too but the answer was selfish. _I am not helping you I need you to get rid of the bear so I can finally find a paradise where I can live peacefully. _Link was shocked was this all the reason he helped them? Was Rianix that selfish? Link stopped all his thinking when he heard Wolf growl. Link didn't understand what he said but he looked in the direction Wolf was pointing to.

Hunters, hunters were the problem and they already had the catch. Link was furious a beautiful white wolf was there Link could feel something. He can feel it's not dead how will he get the hunters away? His thoughts were interrupted by Rianix who charged after them. What was he doing? He wasn't going to kill them was he? No, he wasn't Link saw it all he just wounded them badly and by his appearance the hunters limped as fast as they could away from the demonic looking dog.

The bag stirred and Link peered inside and smiled it was alive. The wolf wasn't hurt at all maybe the hunters just bashed its head and knocked it out. The white wolf jumped out of the bag but it did not run, it stood its ground. _Hello strange one. _It barked _My__ name is Violet _Ok how many wolves is Link supposed to meet? Well it didn't matter the more the merrier. But to Link's surprise this one was a girl. Wow he didn't see that coming. Link spoke in his normal speech "Hello Violet my name is Link over there is Wolf and that is Rianix". He didn't know if Violet understood human's speech.

It looked like she did and smiled. Link always felt happy around wolves he can communicate with them as if he really was one of them, as if the wolves really was his family. They continued their journey with their new ally. Unfortunately none of them noticed they were being watched. "Finally I have you in my clutches Link and I will seek revenge on you". A mysterious voice exclaimed. He hated Link after what he did and now he is going to pay. While Link was walking he felt this strange feeling like he was being watched even all the wolves stopped. _What's wrong?_ Link barked. None of them answered they just stood there ground.

Then Link felt a sharp acute pain in his head and was knocked out. Standing above the unconscious body was a boy looking like about 15 years old. "Finally I have you now, and your little wolf friends too". The boy took all his victims (with the help of his slaves) and warped to a place only he knows.

_Me: Well there you have it if you think this is a little short sorry my mom wants me off the computer anyway __READ AND REVIEW__ or I swear you'll wake up the next morning underwater………………………………._ _ I also need you __guys__ advice should this be a fantasy fic or something else because later on this is going to be REALLY sad._


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry it took so long to write this next chapter p__eople! I just felt lazy is all s__o let's get on with it because I'm getting bored._

Wolf Brother

Chapter: 4

Black, it was all black. His vision was blurred and his head throbbed. Link looked around, Wolf and the others wolves weren't with him. Then where were they? More importantly where was he? It looked like a small dank prison cell, cold and bare. Hunger ached in his stomach he hadn't eaten for two days. Dizzily he walked to the prison stumbling on each step he took. There were many other prison cells and three of them held his wolf friends. Good, they were all safe; the guard was by the door sleeping. Link's gaze traveled down his waist to his belt where the keys were. Problem was how was he going to get them? Link heard a low grunt and a movement caught his eye. Rianix awoke from being knocked out. He growled _Curses! Where are we? _Violet and Wolf looked at him. Link's wolf vocabulary wasn't that good and didn't understand most of the argument but he could tell it was a big one.

_Rianix, calm down!_ Wolf barked. _We must be quiet before they hurt us more!_ Link saw in Rianix's eyes anger and confusion. _Have you given up your pride as a wolf? _Wolf and Violet looked up and shut their mouths making Rianix curse under his breath as he got up and started ramming the cell door. The other two continued to look on with disgraced faces. Link stood and even though he had low energy he started ramming the cell door. Violet and Wolf were shocked. That is what you would call having pride in what you are. They also stood and rammed their own door. Harder each time they hit it never giving up.

They kept on going until it was useless. Rianix grabbed one of the bars in his mouth and began tear at it, probably trying to bend the bars making a dent big enough to get out. Since Link had no fangs anymore he used his hands and started pulling the bars to make a dent, sadly he wasn't as strong as the wolves. Wolf and Violet looked on and gave up knowing it was useless. Link too gave up at one point but an idea came to him. He reached for his ankle and pulled out a dagger. Phew, it's good to be prepared for any kind of danger and put a weapon in a place people will least suspect. He pulled the dagger out and started to hit the bar with the dagger. To his surprise the bar was weaker than he expected! But it was still strong and it will take a while to cut one off.

Wolf and the others watched as their pack friend was working alone and they couldn't help. Link had almost finished cutting one whole bar off. With the last ounce of his strength he jabbed his dagger into the bar. With a twist it broke off startling the guard. Link put the bar back in its place as if it wasn't broken to fool him and hid his dagger. "Fool you can't break that metal no matter how hard you try". The guard mumbled under his breath and went back to sleep. With a sigh of relief Link slid past the opening he created and took the keys off the guard's belt. With his wolf companions at his side they all ran down the hall looking for an exit.

Wolf sniffed the ground and ran toward a door. Surprisingly it did get them out but to a strange place, a cliff. "Foolish boy" a mysterious voice exclaimed. Link swiftly turned around and saw his attacker. The one that put him in that rusted up cell. Wolf and the others growled menacingly warning him to back off or they'll rip his throat out and feed it to the dogs. "Did you really think you could escape without suffering my revenge?" asked the boy. "Who are you? And what do you want from me?" The boy sneered his face and laughed. "You should know who I am; you were the one who killed my father! I am the son of Ganondorf!" Link was shocked and in disbelief. Ganondorf had a son?

There was a big, heavy metal looking device behind him. Link watched cautiously as Ganondorf's son took out a remote. "Do you know what this does?" He asked "Oh you don't? Here let me give you a REAL good demonstration". He pressed a button a laser shot out at Link hitting him and sending him flying ten feet back. He spit the blood out of his mouth while he stared at the boy with disgust. "What brought you all the way here anyway? Could it not be a bear?" This caught Link's attention. "Yes I am fully aware of that menacing demon bear roaming about do you know why? Because I created it to destroy you!" No, it couldn't be the wolves growled behind him every strand of fur on their backs sticking upward. "Die you evil son of a bitch!" Cursed the boy. He constantly pressed his remote but sending lasers flying about.

The wolves dodged easily having swift instincts, but Link on the other hand wasn't doing to good. Rianix stared at his friend. The one that helped him all these times.

_"So Rianix why are you helping us?"__ His selfish reply was so cold and uncaring to someone that helped him "I'm not helping I'm trying to find paradise where I can live happily but the bear is in the way"_

Link had done him enough it was his time to return the favor. Link was already beaten and tired. And watched helplessly as Ganondorf's son tapped his thumb on the button. But before he could utter any word Rianix sprang into action slashing and ripping his throat into shreds. That was the end of him. Oh no! He never asked how to get rid of the bear! Stupid Link! All the wolves ran next to Link to see if their pack brother was fine. Little did they know that the remote was still falling from the air. It hit the floor and the dusty machine started to power its final laser Link was too exhausted to move the wolves nudged and begged him to get up but he wouldn't.

Rianix knew exactly what he needed to do. He planted his feet firmly on the ground in front of Link taking full impact. Link watched in horror as Rianix fell to the ground. Even though he had painful wounds Link forgot about everything, all that mattered was his friend. His eyes were half closed and Link got sick as he saw his stomach split open and his entrails spilling out entangling with each other while being bathed in a pool of blood. And to think this could have been him _Link_ breathed Rianix. _I finally found paradise………….but for any mortal to get there the first step to finish your time on earth. Never forget me__ and never forget __this__we__ are __wolves__ and we are not __afraid to die. __I'll be with you my wolf brother._ The world stopped as Rianix ever so slowly closed his eyes and the painful looking irregular continues rising and falling of his chest had ceased. Our beloved wolf friend had perished and was now living with the rest of his family while watching his three friends on earth.

Link walked up to Ganondorf's son's lifeless body. Rianix had torn open his throat leaving a puddle of blood lying around him. His eyes lay open and there was no sign that he survived the powerful strike of the demonic looking wolf. Link spat on his face "I hope you burn in hell like your father".

_Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhh__ Link cursed I'm telling __anywho__READ AND REVIEW __(sniff) pweasy?_


	5. Chapter 5

_P__hew sorry it took so long! But I was bust with…………………………..some things anyway onward with the story!_

Link stared at the lake in front of him. The refection staring back at him was a mess. Tattered blood stained clothes and a long gash on his check. He focused on what just happened. One of his friends sacrificed his life for him. Wolf and Violet were also mourning over the loss. And as a wolf should they both howled a long mournful cry to the heavens. Filled with sadness and grief Link looked upon them. Something was urging him to do it with them. He walked over to them and Wolf and Violet watched what he was doing. Link threw his head back and gave a howl filled with emotion and sorrow. The two wolves were shocked as they listened to their pack brothers song then they too joined into the howl.

If there was something learned through this whole experience Link knew what it was and it taught him a lot. No matter how much you howl to rid the pain that aches in your chest only a few will know you're crying and upset. That's was true if some human came and saw all of them howling how the heck is he supposed to know Link's sad? The only ones who will know the grief that hangs upon you like a dark veil is the wolves, the spirits of the forest that keeps it alive and awakens it again and again. Link knew Rianix was gone forever and he knew someday he might see him again in the same place Rianix went too. In fact all of the living breathing creatures will see him again someday but that day has yet to come.

They took Rianix and gave him a proper burial knowing it was for the best. Link couldn't stand it his vision blurred with tears as it started to rain. As the trio walked through the rain Link couldn't tell if the liquid on his face was sweat, tears or blood. And yet something deep within him told him that he was getting close. Close to finding the bear.

Wolf whined _I'm hungry!_ Link had no food on him his pack was stolen when Ganondorf's son took them. But he managed to get his sword and shield back. Hunger was aching his stomach and draining his strength. He spotted a hole in the ground and looked closer. It was no hole it was a track made by a deer. Yes! Finally they can have something to eat; Link was about to unsheathe his sword when something made him stop. Wolf and Violet flexing their claws and baring there fangs. He knew what they wanted to do they wanted to hunt like the prideful beast they are.

A fire was lit and a nice fat thigh was burning above it. Wolf and Violet got their share and now it was Link's turn. Once their bellies were full they licked there finger and were off to be consumed by sleep. The all had a hard day and they all deserved it.

_Well that's it for now sorry it's taking me so long stupid school! Why do you always give so much Homework?_


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry that last chapter was so short I need time people! I'm__ also having a writer's block and all that so yea. Well here is the new __chappie_

Link and his wolf companions trudged through the woods. It was with a heavy heart that the left Rianix to rest. Link had no idea what to do now so he continued to follow Wolf and Violet. Something made Violet growl, something Wolf could not understand. The she-wolf began to sniff the ground and follow her nose to the heart of the woods. Link and Wolf, having no idea what was going on followed her through the woods.

They couldn't catch up with her as she dashed toward her goal, heart thumping. Then all stopped as she gazed upon what or who she was looking for. The bear, _Violet you fool!_ Wolf growled. Soon an evil grin had appeared on Violet's face. _I am no fool! I did exactly as I was told, to destroy the hero and all who help him!_

Link was in complete and utter shock. Violet was against them? What it her fault Rianix was dead? That traitor. It was her fault; she was the one that put them all in danger. There was nothing around, nothing to mask their scent. Link and Wolf were doomed, but what Link didn't know that Wolf still had a few tricks up his sleeve. But the only way to do it is to make sure we're out of reach from the bear.

_Brother! Flee from the bear we are no match!_ Wolf barked. "But flee where? There is no place to hide!" Link said in human tongue, weather Wolf understood or not. He soon heard maniacal laughter and a portal appeared behind the bear. "What do you think Link?" That voice it sounded so familiar as if he had been listening to it for a long time. "What happened? Wolf got your tongue? Ha ha ha!" Now he knew who it was, it was Ganon's son. But what happened? Had they not killed him before?

You may be wondering how I come to be standing here before you". He laughed. "That was my copy you killed!" He couldn't believe it, Link will die right here on his feet. He will show no mercy no matter what! Before Link could react Wolf pulled him aside. _There is a better way brother. Look at his pocket that crunched piece of paper is the key to get out of here. Get the paper brother get it._ So if he wasn't going to kill him he was going to get him mad. They both walked toward Ganon's son. Violet stood before them snarling _Have__ you forgotten I can understand you Wolf?_ Wolf cursed under his breath for being so careless. It was up to Link to get the paper. HE watched in terror as the two wolves fought each other. Each with a bloody snout and deeply cut wounds.

No matter how much he wanted to help his wolf brother he had to focus on his real goal. He snuck behind Ganondorf's son to get the paper but alas the bear had sharp senses and found him. With one strike of his paw Link was on the ground bleeding badly. HE gave his word to Wolf and he wasn't about to give up yet. Painfully Link got up. While Ganon's son laughed. "Ready to give up boy?" Mocked the devious little son of the devil. "No……I cant give up……I gave……my word!" With a jolt of pain link attacked Ganon's son. They both fell off the bear and began to wrestle on the ground. Link picked up the 15 year old and punched his jaw, hard. It began to pour rain. Both wolves and human were soaking wet as they continued to fight to the death.

Link unsheathed his sword and shield while. The boy kept in touch with his monster. Link looked around to think of a plan and one did come to him. He threw a dagger into one of the bears forepaw. Having a chance while the boy was looking at his bear, Link ripped the paper out of Ganon's sons reach. When Wolf saw what he accomplished he howled_ Read the paper aloud brother!_ And so he did.

_Swirling pools of rainbow eyes_

_Wings __outstretched to help it fly_

_Fangs barred, Mouth on fire, this creature hates an everyday liar_

_Muscles broad, back straight, even though it is sometimes friendly_

_Every kind living soul it can hate_

_Claws extended, tail swaying, for a meal this creature will eat whatever its power will be decaying_

_This creature is both evil and kind but even with this one flaw it has one intelligent mind._

Link felt a rush of air blow onto his face as he read it. Soon an enormous creature appeared. A creature link thought he would never see in his entire life. A dragon.

_Me: Well I hope this one wasn't too short!_

_Link: It was OK I guess………_

_Me: What did you say? (__pulls__ out mallet)_

_Link: (shakes with fear) __I__ uh….. I said it was the best your mighty evilness_

_Me: Good boy now you know what to do_

_Link: Aww! Do I have to?_

_Me: (stares angrily)_

_Link: Ok! Ok! __Sheesh__…….__READ AND REVIEW__ for the sake that is all good in this forsaken universe do it people!_

_Me: Excuse me?_

_Link: Fine for the sake that is all evil………._

_Me: YAY!!! _


	7. Chapter 7

What up people! Sorry it took me so long to update I was having a writers block anyway lets get the show on the road!

Link was shocked; never in his entire life would he guess he would see a dragon. The creature came closer to him and landed gracefully on the bare ground. "Oh my god" exclaimed Link. "Hero be alert there is still evil among us" spoke the dragon. "Get on my back we have a boy to slay" Link obeyed the dragon's command, but his mind wasn't on the fight his mind was on Wolf. One glance of him in his condition would make anyone sick.

His body was cut up, his snout was bloody if anyone saw him they would think that death came upon him and marked Wolf with its own hands. Its true wolf did look like Violet was defeating him. It also looked that Wolf's life was about to end. What was I guy to do?

Link shook those thoughts out of his head and focused on the fight. "Draw your sword Hero it's your turn to kill. Let your cry be heard!" The dragon flew over Ganon's sons head. The poor boy cried not knowing what to do. But the demon inside the bear had a back up plan Link did not know about.

As the dragon swooped lower so link can slash the evil little boy and his creation, the bear raised a paw a struck Link with so much force that he actually fell off the dragon. He rolled over the floor and almost off the cliff hanging on the edge while Ganon's son mocked at him. "Hah! And to think YOU could have defeated me! You out of all people! Well now your time has come, Link, Hero of the goddesses!"

He raised his foot high but it never came down. Link opened his eyes to see a gruesome sight. They boy's eyes were rolled back into his head while he just stood there. He fell to the ground and standing behind him was Wolf his body was bloody and cut up. But even with those deathly wounds he still had a wolfish grin on his face.

The dragon came and lowered himself gracefully on the bare blood stained ground. "Come Hero I must tell you something get on my back and lets leave this dreadful place take Wolf with you" Link obeyed the dragons command and once they were away from the bear the dragon spoke again. "Hero I am sorry to say this but I cannot defeat this bear, you see, for within that bear is powerful evil, evil that is too much for me" Link sighed "But all demons have one weakness, one that all humans must have. Love, the most powerful emotion any living creature could have. You see Hero these demon hate the emotion love. No not that kind of love say brotherhood your emotions to your family and friends that will kill them. That is all you need to destroy them."

Link listened closely to the dragon's words every single sound that came out of its mouth he paid attention to. "Don't forget Hero whenever you need my help again just sound out your Tribe cry" Tribe cry? Link would have to figure that out later what he had to figure out was brotherhood love. He had no brothers to love what was he to do?

He felt something nudge his leg, it was Wolf. Link never noticed how he had grown over this whole adventure. No more was he that little cub afraid of his own shadow, no he was a true fully grown wolf. With eyes sharp, awake and alert of everything. Then Link realized something. He knelt down closer to his wolf pup and yipped in wolf tongue _Brother._ They both smiled and hugged each other as wolf brothers

_Well that's it for now SO MUCH BROTHER LOVE!!! I feel this way toward all canine animals. I can treat them like family and, I already do. It's not my Siberian husky_ _but I still love that little girl she is kind of like my best friend and whenever I'm feeling down I um……talk to the dog heh heh. But I love her! Her name is Zina and she actually protects me from danger that's how much we love each other. AAAAWWWWWW PUPPY LOVE!!! Don't forget to Read and Review! Do it for Zina! The fully grown Siberian husky!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey guys sorry I took so long to write a new chapter. I was uh….lazy. Heh heh DON'T KILL ME!! (hides under a chair) _

**Chapter 8**

He felt betrayed, sore and heartbroken all at the same time. He felt betrayed because Violet turned against them. Sore from the battle wounds he had received and heartbroken because he had not gotten over Rianix's death. Unshed tears formed in the corner of his eyes as he pressed forward into a deep tangled jungle, trying to track down the demon bear that ran away. Link was thinking about this bloody journey. How many he has seen killed. And how many he killed.

Link wondered how many he would kill in the future. What if something dreadful happened and he died? Or worse. What if Wolf died. If he died Link would be devastated and maybe die out of his own misery. Well the only thing to do is hope. Hope for the best and the worst.

Wolf started sniffing the ground trying to find the bears scent, but alas nothing. There was a rain storm and the wind and rain were covering up the scent. It was pounding rain. Link was trying to bear with it as the stinging rain hit his and Wolf's face. Link spoke to Wolf in his tongue.

_We need protection! _ Link barked. Wolf responded with a yip and pointed to a nearby cave. Link smiled Wolf always knew how to impress him. They both entered the cave drenched to the bone. But Link was used to this and was going to go back out and get fire wood while Wolf went out to hunt. Link thinks he wont find any prey in this weather.

Wolf was unlucky and managed to only bring back a rabbit. While Link gather enough firewood for the night. As he started the fire Link heard something. It sounded like the whisper of a person. Soon that whisper was joined by another whisper and another. Then it was all black as his throbbing head lost conscious. Link awoke to find himself tide to a post. His whole body ached from his head to his toes.

His head throbbed form the blow he received earlier. His stomach growled for not eating for three days. His wrists bleed from being tied to tight to the post. His legs ached from all the walking he did and not resting. His ankles gave forth pain too, for being tied to the post as well. But in front of his stood a being he thought he would never see.

It was an Indian. It looked like a Lacota. Odd what did it want with Link?

"What are you doing on our sacred grounds?!" Asked the chief. Link did not speak. "I asked you a question! Now answer me! Or do you want your little friend to suffer?" WOLF!! Where was Wolf? Is he Ok? What are they doing to him? His questions were answered when they pulled out a bag and started banging it on a tree and yips and howls were coming from it…..

_Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhh so mean aren't I? Oh well stay tooned!!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Heellloooooooo How do you like the story so far? (awkward silence) (crying) You hate it THAT much!?_

_Link: considering nobody reviewed_

_Me: Oh yeah? GUESS WHAT? I will not update until I get more reviews so here is the new chapter! And if I don't get reviews…THE LAST CHAPTER_

Link's blood boiled in anger. How dare he hit his pack brother like that? He growled which startled the chief. Link could not watch Wolf get tortured so he spoke.

"I am here to bring death upon a demon bear" The Lacota's gasped. "It has been reeking destruction upon the world for too long! I must bring it to an end! Or we are all doomed". The Indians looked at one another, but the chief was unimpressed and look at Link in disgust.

"The boy lies! Don't you see? He is trying to fool us all! I say he kill him! He cannot be the one from the legends". The other Indians look at each other scared to answer back to their leader. Alas one brave little boy gathered up all hin inner courage and spoke.

"White Deer". The boy said. "You cannot tell if he is the one from the legend by appearance, we must check first". The chief stared at him and soon smiled.

"The boy is right, check this fellows right hand and see if the mark is there." He pointed his finger at Link and soon two Indian soldiers had some up to him, untied his right hand, took off his glove then stood still in amazement. For there as none predicted was the Triforce. The chief turned pale and everyone stood still awaiting an answer. White Deer came up to Link and cut him free from the post.

"It is you oh Hero". The chief said quietly. "You have come to our aid it time of need, I thank you. Please! Forgive what I have done! It is you! From the legends! The Hero of the goddesses". He bowed before him and Link watched row by row 

the Indians followed their chief. As an apology they gave Link food and Wolf back. They also gave him armor and weapons. Link chuckled as he took the "good luck charms" given by them. Saying they will protect them from the bear.

Before Link left the chief stopped him. "Wait!" he yelled. "Pleases Wait!" Link stopped in his tracks and turned around to face him.

"What is it White Deer?" Link asked. The chief sighed and he wanted to explain something.

"Please understand Hero. As soon as you mentioned that bear I grew angry for you see that exact bear…..killed my father". He went into deeper description of how it attacked taking away live of infant children as well as his father's Link cringed. "I give you my blessing. Stop that bear!" Link smiled and left. Back into the dangers of the woods not knowing whether the bear would sneak attack him, or whether in would confront him and kill him instantly.

Because now, without a master that demon bear is even more lethal than before. _No matter what the circumstances are _Link thought _I'll fight until I make sure he is put out off his misery!_

_Yeah didn't like this chapter much. It kind of sucked. But like I said before if I get no reviews from NEW PEOPLE I will stop the story until I do. So BYYEEEEE!! OH!! And one more thing. I might change my name…….again. I JUST NEED TO FIND THE RIGHT ONE PEOPLE!! Well, with wolf loveness_

_Demon RedEyed Twilight Wolf_


End file.
